


Come Back to the Land

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, talk of stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Goten really is much smarter than he lets people believe, and Trunks is amazed that he managed to snag him all for himself.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Come Back to the Land

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something that I wrote years ago. I love these two so much.

Somehow the stars seemed different to Trunks as he watched the sky turn to black. None of them appeared to have any direction or reason and it reminded him something of a child’s craft table covered in incomprehensible doodles and shamelessly spilled glitter across the surface. For as hard as he tried he hadn’t been able to spot a single constellation despite the clear visibility. He breathed softly, his eyes scanning for some sort of order amongst the mess but to no avail. There was something about it that made his stomach uneasy.

Amidst the disarray, however, was an object he was very familiar with. The moon hung overhead as it always did, restoring some of the lost balance in the stars caught in its orbit. His head settled back against a broad shoulder, bouncing slightly as a chuckle bubbled from the man behind him.

Goten’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him firmly against his chest. His chin rested on his shoulder and Trunks complained that he was digging into his bone but made no further effort to make him move. In actuality, he was thankful for Goten having a more broad build than he for instances such as this. The light breeze that the mid-summer night offered them wisped through the blade of grass like a tempting secret. They tickled his fingertips that lay beside him, entwined between his lovers’. He turned his head, an easy smile lighting up his face at the sound of his laughter. 

“What are you so amused about?” His voice was quiet, much like the soft rustling of the trees in the distance and Goten spoke just as softly.

“You’re always trying to figure things out, even though you don’t need to. Some things just don’t need to make sense.”

It caught Trunks off guard, but he remained silent as he continued, hanging on every deliberate word. It was rare for Goten to speak so deeply and his eyes followed his finger as he pointed straight up, craning his neck to see.

“You’re looking for something safe and familiar. Your brain operates on science, so you automatically look for a reason, a logical answer. With the stars you don’t have to. Sometimes they line up the way they’re supposed to, but other times they’re wild and you can’t make a connection so it scares you.” Trunks watched as his obsidian eyes seemed to get lost against the black of the sky, almost able to see the gears in Goten’s head ticking and working together steadily. “Without a little chaos, there would be no need for balance.” When their gazes met Trunks swallowed thickly, his throat having gone dry from focusing. Sitting up a little he turned, his legs bending over one of Goten’s outstretched limbs.

“So in not so many words,” he paused, nosing his cheek gently, “is that without you, there is no me?” Trunks smiled at his logic and squeezed his hand gently, and although Goten squeezed back, he shook his head.

“To be honest, I don’t really know.” Goten’s laugh surprised him and Trunks blinked. “But I sounded pretty cool, huh?” With an audible sigh the smaller of the two rolled his eyes, his head slumping back to his shoulder.

“Here I thought you were going to say something romantic.” He chuckled softly and brought a hand up his lips, kissing the back of it softly. Goten’s smile shined brighter than the unorganized stars above, making it impossible for him not to do the same in kind.

“But,” Goten continued, “Without the moon, the stars would have nothing to aspire to be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
